Wreck it Ralph 2: A Coding Sorceress
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: In preparation for Ralph Breaks the Internet, I've decided to go into full on 'Wreck it Ralph' fan mode and start pumping out stories about him and Vanellope's adventures as well as my own interpretation of a Wreck it Ralph sequel!


**Welcome, boys and girls, to my first Wreck it Ralph fanfiction! In celebration of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck it Ralph 2 coming out, I thought I'd do my own idea for a sequel! Not to mention, I've fallen back in love with the movie. It will NOT take ANY inspiration OR story elements from the true sequel!**

The arcade had closed and Ralph was on his way to Game Central Station to meet Vanellope. He was stopped by Surge Protector.

"Name?" he said. Before responding, Ralph took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Wreck-it-Ralph," Ralph responded.

"Where you coming from?" Surge Protector asked.

"Fix it Felix Jr.!" Ralph said, slightly impatient.

"Where you going to?" Surge Protector continued.

"Sugar Rush," Ralph said.

"Anything to declare?" Surge Protector asked.

"I still hate you…" Ralph said.

"And I still get that a lot. Proceed," Surge Protector, cueing Ralph to continue to Sugar Rush. Before he could arrive, he noticed something being plugged in.

"A new game!" Ralph thought. He immediately started running to Sugar Rush, almost forgetting about Surge Protector.

"Ralph!" Vanellope said as she jumped up and hugged her friend.

"We've gotta go to Game Central Station! Something new is being plugged in!" Ralph said.

"Well then come on!" Vanellope said as she led the way out of Sugar Rush.

The two friends arrived at the new plugin and read the name of the game.

"A new racing game!" Vanellope jumped up and down excitedly.

"Mario Kart Arcade GP DX…" Ralph read. The two friends decided to let their curiosity get the better of them and entered the new game.

"You know," Ralph said, "I don't see why we need another Mario game in here."

"Oh come on, Ralph," Vanellope said, "the first Mario game is just an annoying pixel world with horrible graphics!"

"Ahem!" Ralph said, emphasizing that he HIMSELF was from an old school arcade game.

"Oh! No! No no no no no! It works well with you, Ralph!" Vanellope said, quickly correcting herself.

They emerged on top of the tallest tower of a castle. From their 'vantage point,' they could see karts everywhere, collecting items, explosions going off, giant chain chomps, fireballs, and many more things in the world.

"Hm…" Vanellope thought.

"Does this remind you of-"

"Remind me of my game? Yup." Vanellope said, answering Ralph's question before he could finish it.

"Well…" Vanellope said, "let's go explore!" She quickly made her way down the tower.

"Wait! Kid!" Ralph said as he tried to keep up with her. They reached the bottom and were greeted with nearly falling into a moat.

"I guess we should find Mario," Ralph said.

"You don't have to find him," said a voice.

"Huh?" Ralph said.

"You just want to find him!" the voice said. The two friends turned around and saw a woman clad in black ninja garb approaching them.

"Who're you?" Ralph asked.

"My name is Lina. And you are Ralph from Fix-it-Felix Jr and you are Vanellope von Schweetz from Sugar Rush!" the woman said.

"What game are you from?" Vanellope asked, slightly suspicious of the newly named Lina.

"I'm from no game in particular. To be honest, I don't know WHERE I came from. Some people say I was just born from an error in one of the game's coding."

"Like a… glitch?" Vanellope asked.

"In a way… anyway. I've already made a little home in this game!"

"How? This game was plugged in only minutes ago!" Ralph asked.

"How do I put this…? I have the 'power' to control any game's coding with a snap!" Lina said as she snapped her fingers. In an instance, pure coding appeared and tied up Ralph and Vanellope. Lina once again snapped her fingers. The coding disappeared.

"Impressive, no?" Lina said.

"Yes, it's very impressive. But next time you want to show someone an example of your 'power' don't tie them up with it," Vanellope said, very unamused with Lina's stunt.

"My apologies. I've just always dreamed of ruling my own game, it's almost instinct to restrain someone who I think may get in my way," Lina said.

"You're not gonna go Turbo, are you?" Ralph asked.

"Who knows? Whoop! Sounds like karts are coming! See you again whenever!" Lina once again snapped her fingers. Lina turned into code and disappeared.

 **Author's Note: Vanellope is the CUTEST character in ALL of animation history FACT!(in my opinion) XD And yeah! That's right! I've seen an ACTUAL Mario Kart arcade game! I LOVED playing it!**


End file.
